Buscando A Esa Única Chica:
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Allen pelea por esconder su verdadera identidad de sus amigos mientras se sigue divirtiendo como una chica. Pero cuando Kanda encuentra a la chica que conoció hace unos meses ¿Quién y qué podrá descubrir? Yullen. Traducción: Looking For That One Girl.
1. Capitulo 01: Una Nueva Misión

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Ohayou!… estoy de regreso con otra traducción…

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿otra traducción?

Yullen: así es, esta vez es de Pay Backs a Bitch, la cual me ha permitido traducir sus fic´s, y gracias a eso les presento este que se titula "_**Looking For That One Girl**_".

Litsi: ¿y porque vas a traducirlo?

Mitsi: ¬¬ no sería mejor que siguieras escribiendo tus fic´s ¿?

Yullen: etto… bueno si, pero… me gustaron mucho sus fic´s, y aun no se me ocurre nada para proseguir con los fic´s de D. Gray-Man u_u

Litsi: ¿los fic´s?

Mitsi: ¬_¬ lo que pasa es que tiene muchas ideas para escribir.

Yullen: aja ^^

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿y va a incluir lemon?

Yullen: eso lo tendrán que descubrir con forme vaya subiendo los capítulos.

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿entonces no estás segura? ¬.¬

Yullen: jajajaja ^_^U

Mitsi: lo sabía.

Yullen: bueno que les parece si mejor dejamos leer a nuestras queridas lectoras ¿? n_n

Litsi: ¡Ok!

Mitsi: bueno… esta es la traducción de la Yaoi-fanatica.

Litsi: en la cual por cierto no nos interpondremos, ya que ella es la única que traduce… n_n

Yullen: gracias chicas T^T

Litsi: no es necesario que nos agradezcas. ^_^

Mitsi: Después nos pagaras con algo de Poki. n_n

Yullen: Oki doki.

Mitsi: y porque no comienzas de una vez…

Litsi: siiii… ya quiero comenzar a leer…

Yullen: Ok… en ese caso, aquí está la traducción:

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 01: Una Nueva Misión.**_

Allen Walker, el exorcista con una sonrisa que nunca tiene fin. El único que no tiene un compañero favorito, o buscador. EL único que era dulce, inocente (hasta que le preguntas sobre jugar al póker), amable y fácil de leer. Eso es lo que los miembros de la Orden Oscura veían.

Lo que ellos no veían era que Allen se levantaba temprano de modo que podía obligar a Timcanpy hacer su pecho hacia abajo. Después de cuatro rotaciones Allen podía sujetar la banda de ayuda con un broche seguro. Dado que este no sostenía su creciente pecho apropiadamente, se podía poner una playera apretada para terminar (y algunas veces eso era casi imposible si Tim no dejaba lo suficiente apretadas las bandas de ayuda). Después de todo Allen se veía exactamente como… bueno un hombre.

Algunas de sus otras tradiciones matutinas era colocarse (1) cejas sobre sus hermosos propios (2), levantando su largo cabello blanco en una peluca blanca corta, y usando "parches carne" (pequeños parches de fabrica que lucen y se sienten como carne) ella termino a su persona de hombre.

Después de ponerse la camisa blanca del esmoquin, chaleco gris, pantalones negros, y ponerse su cinta roja tradicional alrededor del cuello, fue a bajar para desayunar. Mientras subía las escaleras choco contra Lenalee, quien estaba cargando una bolsa de plástico.

"Allen, que bueno que te pille antes de que dieras con la cafetería. Ven conmigo a mi habitación."

Allen la siguió, aliviado. Lenalee era la única persona que había descubierto su secreto. Principalmente porque durante un cierto tiempo del mes, Allen tuvo que correr fuera por sus productos de higiene femenina y se perdió buscando por unos en la habitación de la otra adolescente. Tristemente Allen fue sorprendida y tuvo que explicarle la situación a Lenalee, quien ahora le compraba a Allen algunas toallas femeninas (3) cada mes. Ahora Allen no tenía razón para husmear otra vez.

"Aquí tienes Allen, te traje unas con alas," dijo Lenalee entregándole la bolsa de plástico a Allen.

"¡Muchas gracias Lenalee! Te invitaría a dormir a mi habitación para pudiéramos tener una noche de chicas, pero se podría ver muy embarazoso," dijo Allen abrazando a la chica.

"Está bien. ¡La próxima vez que tengamos una misión juntas pienso que, yo y 'Alice' van a salir a pintar la ciudad de rojo!"

Alice es lo que Lenalee llama Allen cuando ella toma su peluca y se la quita, esconde su cicatriz, y se libera de su "caparazón de hombre".

"OK," dijo Allen sonriendo.

Ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar. Después de que Lenalee se terminara su cereal, y Allen terminara con su séptimo plato de comida, ellas comenzaron a hablar sobre pequeñas cosas, y contando historias de misiones pasadas. Sin embargo ellas tuvieron que parar cuando Kanda se acerco a su mesa.

"Moyashi (4), Lenalee, ¡Komui quiere vernos en su oficina ahora!" dijo antes de caminar rápidamente, dejando a las chicas con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Entonces se vieron la una a la otra, aparentemente ellas estarían golpeando la cuidad más pronto de lo que esperaban.

La misión, destruir la pequeña ciudad que estaba hecha prácticamente de Akuma. El lado alegre, ellos fueron la ultima vez, así que solamente podrían estar una semana. Lo malo, es que Allen se tendría que "enfermar" para quedarse antes de que Alice pudiera salir y festejar con Lenalee sin que Kanda y Lavi noten algo. Repentinamente Kanda, Allen, Lenalee y Lavi iban a ir a España.

"Hey Lenalee," dijo Allen cuando los chicos no estaban alrededor. "¿Puedes por favor empacar mi vestido rojo sin tirantes y unos guantes rojos que combinen? ¿Por favor? ¿Lindos Por favor?"

"Ahh, vas a estar sexy en España ¿no es así?" pregunto ella.

"Bueno, es una ciudad donde no puedo evitar mostrar un poco de piel."

"En ese caso, traeré mi vestido verde sin tirantes para combinar, pero con mis muñequeras," dijo Lenalee. "Y necesito empacar tu M, o ¿Tim lo va a sostener por ti?" No importaba cuan solas estuvieran, ellas nunca decían 'mascara (5)' fuerte. Eso solo podría levantar suposiciones.

"Tim lo puede llevar," dijo Allen antes de desaparecer hacia su cuarto.

Ella se coloco en su cama, cubriendo con un brazo sus ojos, y suspirando. Secretamente ella quería que Kanda la viera primero. Ella era una chica, pero todos la veían como un chico. Por lo tanto su vida amorosa solo existía en sus sueños. Ahí, ella podía entrar en la habitación en un vestido de baile azul, y Kanda (en un esmoquin negro) tomaba su mano y bailaban en los brazos del otro hasta que termine el tiempo.

Tristemente, Allen sabia que la posibilidad de que Kanda siquiera le gustara era prácticamente inexistente. Y si Kanda siquiera usara un traje, podría estarlo vistiendo en la nueva tienda de mascotas del Conde. Significando que nunca podría suceder.

Allen pensó en regresar al tiempo en que eran solo ella y Kanda en una misión.

_- Flash Back -_

Desde que ellos tenían cuartos separados, Allen se había deshecho de su disfraz. Era la media noche y ella tenía un dolor de estomago. Así que vago hacia las escaleras en su camisón esperando que el cuidador tuviera algo que recomendarle (6). Después de tomar algo de medicamento se sentó en frente del fuego y cayó en un ligero sueño hasta que fue despertada por una voz enojada.

"¿Has visto a un chico de cabello blanco por aquí?" le pregunto Kanda al cuidador.

"Si, por ahí. Por el fuego" tartamudeo el hombre ante la mirada enfurecida de Kanda.

Allen rápidamente saco (7) dos parches color carne y un espejo para cubrir la cicatriz.

"¡Hey tu!" grito Kanda mientras Allen alejaba el espejo. Ella giro su cabeza, y con su voz normal (ella usualmente sube un poco el tono para sonar más como un hombre) dijo "¿Si?"

Kanda inmediatamente reparo en el error. Esta persona no podría ser Allen. Pero ella se veía exactamente como él.

Pero ahí había algo. Algo acerca de esa chica enfrente de él que le fascinaba. El no podía decir si era el largo cabello blanco, o los ojos azul claro. Allen noto que Kanda estaba atónito y uso esto como una oportunidad para irse mientras decía un leve 'adiós'. Cuando llego a la seguridad de su habitación tiro su cabello arriba dentro de la peluca y gentilmente tiro los parches de carne fuera de sus ojos y los puso en su lugar correcto.

Mientras ella terminaba de colocarse la ultima ceja, escucho a Kanda en la puerta.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me vi como un tonto gritándole a una chica mientras te estaba buscando!" 'Una chica muy atractiva' él pensó.

_- Fin Del Flash Back –_

Allen suspiro. Ella pensó que realmente no había un cambio de que Kanda actualmente se interesara por ella.

Si solo ella supiera lo que Kanda pensaba acerca de la chica se hubieran reunido casi todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Si solo ella supiera.

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Notas:**_

1.- aquí he puesto la palabra colocarse, pero en realidad seria "pegarse".

2.- la traducción correcta será "principal".

3.- en realidad aquí seria "tampones" o "almohadillas", pero puse la palabra que mejor describe lo que buscaba.

4.- en vez de poner "Brote De Habas" he colocado Moyashi (para todo es lo mismo, y también lo será para los siguientes capítulos).

5.- aquí he puesto "mascara" pero también podría ser "maquillaje".

6.- Aquí en realidad seria resolver, pero creo que quedo mejor con recomendarle.

7.- aquí cambie la palabra "tiro" por saco.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero poder subir el siguiente capituló próximamente…

Mitsi/Litsi: y cuantos capítulos son en total ¿?

Yullen: son… ¡10 CAPITULOS! Yayyyy ^-^

Mitsi: a ver si no te quemas el cerebro por tanto traducir…

Yullen: snif… snif… eres muy mala T^T snif… snif…

Litsi: ya… no llores…

Mitsi: deja a la idiota de Nayeli… además no es para tanto…

Litsi: Mitsi… deja de ser grosera…

Mitsi: tsk

Yullen: déjala… pero bueno eso es todo por ahora… ¡hasta la próxima!

Mitsi: me largo…

Litsi: bye…


	2. Cap 02: Insinuaciones de Amor y Pánico

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con el segundo capituló de la traducción de Pay Backs a Bitch.

Litsi: que bueno… n_n

Mitsi: pero y… ¿la escuela?

Yullen: no me la recuerdes…

Litsi: ¿porque?

Mitsi: porque no le gusta su carrera…

Litsi: Ahh…

Yullen: pero bueno dejando ese de lado… que tal si comenzamos con el segundo capituló…

Litsi: siiii.

Mitsi: estoy de acuerdo, mientras más rápido comiences más rápido terminaras…

Litsi: aguafiestas.

Mitsi: ya lo sé… (Aunque esta buena la historia)

Yullen: jajaja… bueno comencemos…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 02: Insinuaciones de Amor y Pánico.**_

Todos habían empacado, listo y abajo sentados en el bote esperando a irnos. Todos pero el dulce, tierno, y siempre tarde, así es comenzar mal el día ella se había despertado tarde, encontró fuera lo que era su única camiseta negra apretada estaba limpia, derramo pasta de dientes blanca por toda su única camisa negra del esmoquin, perdió su listón del cuello en un trágico accidente de baño, y casi pierde el desayuno debido a que los cordones de sus zapatos estaban atados alrededor uno con el otro. Y una vez que estuvo lista para bajar las escaleras se tropezó y cayó, en ese caso bajar la escalera incorrecta no sería nada. Así que instantáneamente de caer al muelle se dirigió a terminar en el tejado. Allen aun no estaba completamente segura de cómo se manejaba la gravedad para tirar ese, pero de una cosa estaba segura. Ahí un desafiante iba a rodar algunas naranjas escaleras abajo para ver si otras cosas tenían ese efecto.

Pero finalmente, lo deserto. Debido al hecho de que había cuatro de ellas y un buscador de ahí podría estar tomando el camino seguro. Pasaron la puerta de embarcación y entraron al tren. Esto era inclusive conocido como 'de todos pero la manera de Kanda' de abordar el tren.

Komui había decidido que desde que su preciosa Lenalee iba a estar iban a necesitar reservar el vagón completo así ella podría ser capaz de escapar de las garras de "el hombre malvado que esta secretamente peleando por el amor de Lenalee". Honestamente, Allen pensó por seguro que Komui vino con estas escusas cuando parecía que el estaba haciendo su trabajo. No había otra manera de que el científico tuviera suficiente tiempo. Naturalmente Lenalee invito casualmente a Allen dentro del vagón ante lo más lejos posible de Kanda y Lavi.

- Con las chicas -

"Entonces Allen, escúpelo (1). La verdadera razón de que quisiste traer ese vestido rojo es que esperas que Kanda pueda verte, ¿no es así?" pregunto la chica china en un tono calmado. Allen en realidad nunca había admitido que le gustaba Kanda, pero la manera de Lenalee para leerla era muy buena.

"¡Claro que no!" grito Allen, intentándolo lo mejor para cubrirlo con alguna otra historia. "Es solo realmente bueno saber que algún hombre realmente aprecie lo bien que se ve mi cuerpo. Nunca tengo esa clase de atención normalmente." Era cierto. Muy a menudo Allen se entristecía por las miradas que recibía Lenalee en sus misiones. Ella incluso pensó entristecer más cuando encontró el número de hombres al tener el papel principal de su cuerpo 'masculino'. Tal vez ser una chica no era siempre una cosa mala…

"Allen," dijo Lenalee en un tono severo. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de mentir?"

"¿Qué no deberías ser cachado haciéndolo?" probo Allen.

"Bingo. Te atrape, ahora confiesa (2). ¿Estoy en lo correcto o estoy equivocada?"

"Tienes razón. Me gusta, que puedo decir. Es una cosa normal de chicas. Desafortunadamente la mayoría, bueno actualmente todos excepto tu, el General Cross, y Tim, piensan que soy un chico. Así que ahora parezco un total homo pervertido quien quiere violar al imbécil de su compañero de equipo."

"No es eso Allen. De todas maneras, serás capaz de mostrarle a todos que eres una chica lo suficientemente pronto. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Saliendo en tu cumpleaños dieciséis entonces nosotras podremos FINALMENTE desenvolver lo que hemos estado planeando? ¿Recuerda todas las compras que hemos estado haciendo para obtener las ropas que se ven bien en ti? ¿Recuerda la cantidad de tiempo que tomamos para ti para seleccionar tu ropa interior rosa con holanes (3) y los juegos de brasieres?"

"¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡SUENA ESPELUZNANTE CUANDO LO PONES DE ASÍ!" mientras Allen amaba más sus cosas con volantes, estaba más forzada a usar bóxer encima de ellos para que no se viera como un chico que del tipo que usa pantis. Y ella todavía no estaba completamente segura acerca de revelarse ella misma este año. Ella podría preferir mejor esperar hasta que el Conde fuera derrotado, o algo horrible pasara y alguien accidentalmente lo averiguara así ellos podrían decirle a todos y no ella. Pero en realidad no le gustaba la segunda opción tanto. De todos modos, podría ser un desperdicio para todas sus nuevas faldas y vestidos que se desperdiciarían.

"¿Allen, que estas pensando?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Estoy pensando, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo. Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta el verano, o hasta que el Conde sea destruido."

"Podemos hacerlo el 6 de Junio," sugirió Lenalee.

"No voy a revelar mi verdadero genero en el cumpleaños de Kanda," dijo Allen mientras se sonrojaba.

"Perfecto, lo que tu digas Allen. Pero eventualmente alguien lo averiguara," la chica más grande se inclino de regreso y cerro la ventana.

'Eso es lo que me da miedo,' pensó Allen. 'De que alguien descubra mi secreto, y me termine odiando por eso.' Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y se dejo llevar dentro de un sueño agitado.

- Con los chicos –

"Yuu, ¿sigues pensando acerca de ella?" le pregunto Lavi a… ¿su mejor amigo?

Kanda miro a Lavi con dagas en los ojos. El nunca podría admitirle al de cabello rojo con un montón (4) de energía que estaba pensando ciertamente en una muchacha de cabello blanco. El mismo batallaba por quien (5) era la chica, y pensar en ella noche y día. Por lo que sabía podría ser casada, o una prostituta, o tal vez incluso una sirvienta de un castillo cercano. Esos pensamientos generalmente lo hacían enojar. Alguien con la belleza de ella no debería de ser forzada a hacer cosas como esas. El único destino peor que ella podría tener seria ser una exorcista. Entonces, no solo él la tendría que ver salir todos los días al campo de batalla, peor inclusive él tendría la constante preocupación de que ella pudiera salir herida o muerta. El cielo sabía que el Moyashi salía herido lo suficiente para compensar a todos los demás.

"No, no estoy pensando en ella Lavi. Ni siquiera se de lo que estás hablando."

"Estoy hablando acerca de la chica de la que siempre balbuceas en tus sueños. Siempre dices cosas como '¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?' y 'por favor no me dejes' entonces asumí que es la chica que conociste. A menos que me equivoque y de repente haigas desarrollado interés por los chicos. En cuyo caso debo decirte que yo no me cambio a ese lado, pero no si Allen está completamente contra eso así que intenta golpeando su puerta a medianoche," dijo Lavi sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Kanda fue tomado de nuevo. Él no sabía que había estado hablando en voz alta mientras dormía. El hecho de que Lavi supiera que había una chica era espantoso, casi tan malo como en los sueños donde ella lo visitaba cada noche, diciendo muy poco, y marchándose muy pronto. Nunca respondiendo sus preguntas, pero nunca dejándolo completamente indiferente.

"Vamos Yuu, dile a Lavi lo que está mal."

Kanda decidió tomar una oportunidad y hablarle al otro chico acerca de la joven.

"Es esta chica. La conocí una vez en una misión con el Moyashi. Era la mitad de la noche y baje las escaleras y ella estaba sentada ahí viendo hacia el fuego. Ella se había levantado paras subir las escaleras, pero yo estaba bloqueando su camino. No sé porque pero se veía muy bonita…"

"¿Bonita?" pregunta Lavi arqueando una ceja. "¿Todo esta importancia por una chica que simplemente es bonita? No creo que realmente valga la pena perder mi tiempo."

"No," dijo Kanda frustrado. "Ella es más que bonita, ella es hermosa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella (6). Después de unos segundos ella me paso y se desvaneció por las escaleras. Terminamos la misión antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para verla otra vez."

"¿Dónde fue la misión?"

"Fue en Francia, ¿porque?"

"Bueno, Francia está justo al lado de España, y nuestra misión está muy cerca de la frontera de esas dos ciudades. Podrías verla."

Kanda no había pensado en esto. En verdad podría ser un regalo de dios para ver a la joven quien ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo se ve?"

"¿Huh?" dijo Kanda fuera de su sueño.

"Lo repito, ¿Cómo se ve?" pregunto nuevamente Lavi, sorprendido de ver que Kanda, ni siquiera lo pensó, ¿soñando despierto? (7)

"Ella tiene cabello blanco largo, y ojos azules. Es alrededor de una cabeza más baja que yo y piel pálida," recordó Kanda. Lavi se veía escéptico. "¿Qué?" pregunto Kanda.

"Eres consciente de que, además del cabello largo, acabas de describir a Allen, ¿cierto?"

"Creo que ese s el problema. Cada vez que veo a Allen, veo su rostro y no lo es. El es como el constante recordatorio de lo que no puedo tener."

"Oh Kanda, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

- Con las chicas -

La cabeza de Lenalee de repente se deslizo hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió deslizada, mostrando a un Kanda enojado.

"Tu, vagón, Lavi, AHORA," fue todo lo que se manejo para decir antes de sentarse enfrente (8) del dormido Allen.

Lenalee se levanto de su lugar y graciosamente dejo la habitación. Allen podría ir a buscarla cuando despertara así ella no estaría sola con Lavi por tanto tiempo.

Kanda miro al pequeño chico de cabello blanco enfrente de él, escuchando extrañas palabras viniendo de su boca. Después de unos segundos de escuchar a Allen vio algo que le hizo preguntarse acerca de la salud del joven.

- Quejido – "Oh dios, me duele tanto el pecho en estos momentos," fue lo que dijo Allen mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro. Kanda se pregunto qué es lo que debería hacer. Si le dolía el pecho tal vez debería ir por Lenalee. Rápidamente cambio de opinión. El podría ver lo que estaba lastimando al pequeño exorcista tan bien como ella lo haría. Así es como Kanda termino quitándole a Allen el abrigo, el chaleco, y estaba trabajando con los botones de la camisa del esmoquin cuando Lenalee entro, seguida de Tim (quien se había apresurado a llegar a Lenalee a través de la pequeña grieta en la puerta cuando vio que Allen tenía el chaleco sacado.).

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Notas:**_

1.- aquí en realidad será derrámalo.

2.- aquí he colocado confiera debido a que no supe que era "fess up".

3.- aquí en realidad sería "volantes".

4.- he colocado montón pero en realidad es "liar".

5.- he colocado "batallaba por saber" en realidad es por poco.

6.- puse "pensar en ella" pero la traducción correcta dice "ser el papel principal" o "estrella".

7.- en realidad será "sueño de día".

8.- aquí en realidad es "a través".

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: bueno eso es todo en este capítulo…

Litsi: Kanda es un sinvergüenza… mira que querer tomar a Allen-chan… y sin que está este despierta… no, no, no…

Mitsi: ¬¬ lo que tu digas…

Yullen: jajaja… no peleen y que tal si mejor nos vamos despidiendo de nuestras queridas lectoras…

Litsi: por mi está bien.

Mitsi: genial, hasta que me podre largar a tomar un descanso…

Litsi: pero tú no escribes, ni traduces…

Mitsi: por eso mismo…

Yullen: no me digas que vas a ir al centro para ver ese vestido que tanto te gusto…

Litsi: ¿vestido? ¿Qué vestido? º.º ¿?

Mitsi: cla… claro que NO, como crees… jajaja… n_nU

Yullen: aja lo que tú digas…

Litsi: llévame, yo también quiero ir a probarme vestidos…

Yullen: ¿a mí también me llevas?

Mitsi: ¬/¬ está bien

Yullen/Litsi: Yayyyy… yupi… Mitsi nos va a llevar a ver vestidos…

Mitsi: ¬¬ pero cállense… a no las llevo.

Yullen/Litsi: ¡OK!

Mitsi: bueno adiós.

Yullen: bye… hasta el siguiente capítulo…

Litsi: chaooo…

Mitsi: vámonos…

Litsi: siiii…

Yullen: bye… Yayyyy vamos a ver vestidos… yo quiero uno negro o azul…

Litsi: yo uno rosa… ¿y tu Mitsi?

Mitsi: yo ¿?... Mmmm… rojo.

Yullen/Litsi/Mitsi: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capitulo 03: En La Ciudad, En Las Calles

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** desafortunadamente D. Gray-Man no pertenece a mí sino a Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Ohayou! Ya regrese con el tercer capítulo de "_**Looking For That One Girl**_"…

Mitsi (con voz sarcástica): que alegría me da…

Yullen: "_me las vas a pagar_"… bueno como sigo sin inspiración… mis fic´s seguirán en receso hasta nuevo aviso… T^T

Litsi: ya, ya, ya… (Dándome palmaditas en la espalda) todo se solucionara…

Mitsi: por mí que se quede sin una puta pisca de inspiración…

Yullen: eres muy mala… lo sabías…

Mitsi: por supuesto…

Yullen: T^T

Litsi: n_nU tranquila… y mejor comienza con la traducción… ¿está bien?...

Yullen: Ok… aquí está el tercer capítulo de la traducción…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 03: En La Ciudad, En Las Calles.**_

"¡¿¡Kanda Yuu, que le estás haciendo a esa pobre chi-exorcista!" demando Lenalee cuando vio cuan cerca Kanda había estado de revelar el secreto más querido de Allen.

"El estaba quejándose que su pecho le dolía así que decidí mirar para ver qué diablos estaba mal con él. Él se mantenía apretando su pecho como si se estuviera golpeado en sus pechos o algo. Lo cual es raro porque eso solamente le duele a las chicas," explico Kanda mientras jalaba lentamente el apretado top. "Bueno me figure que algo estaba mal," finalmente dijo.

La cara de Lenalee palideció. ¿Había Kanda descubierto la verdadera identidad de Allen? Esto era horrible. ¿Peo porque no estaba gritando o vociferando?

"¿Qué está mal?" pregunto ella.

"Él tiene un top encima que está muy apretado pienso que eso está aplastando sus rasgos. Donde esta Mugen, se lo voy a cortar," dijo Kanda dando con su espada.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" grito Lenalee sabiendo exactamente porque Allen vestía un top tan apretado. Claro que usualmente causa dolor, pero ella lidiaba con eso debido a que los tops blancos eventualmente le daban a ella un poco de apalancamiento. Pero los negros no. Se estaba sosteniendo su creciente pecho hacia abajo tan apretadamente que Allen actualmente había perdido la consciencia debido al dolor. Eso es el porqué ella nunca se dio cuenta de que Kanda la estaba desvistiendo.

'Gracias a dios,' pensó Lenalee. 'Estoy muy segura de que Allen quiere estar despierta la primera vez que Kanda la desvista. Ella probablemente quiera ayudarlo también.'

"¿Por qué no puedo? No es como si nunca hubiera visto el pecho de un chico antes. Tengo que lidiar con Lavi en misiones todo el tiempo. Y tú has visto los pechos de hombres antes. No es como si hubiera un par de pechos femeninos esperando a saltar para mí. A menos que Allen se vea como una chica porque él en realidad es ella," dijo Kanda escépticamente. Él sabía que marco al exorcista de cabello blanco para ser descrito como 'femenino'. 'No puedo decir que lo culpo,' pensó Kanda, refiriéndose al hombre que tenía casi castrado porque él había contemplado su cabello.

"Ese es el punto. En realidad no hay necesidad para hacer esto. Yo me hare cargo de su pecho así Allen seguirá teniendo su camisa cuando el problema se arregle."

"El no necesita ese top Lenalee. El solamente necesita una capa de ropa entre su piel y su chaqueta. Él tiene tres."

'Cuatro' Lenalee mentalmente lo corrigió refiriéndose a los vendajes envueltos alrededor del pecho de la joven.

"Por lo tanto en lo _necesita_ esa top, así que _puedo_ cortarlo. Ahora párate a mi lado." dijo Kanda.

"Kanda, si tu siquiera piensas acerca de cortar ese top fuera, le diré a Lavi de que has estado pervirtiendo y acosado sexualmente a Allen. Él piensa en ese niño como su hermano pequeño y podría matarte si lo descubre." Lenalee sabía que había ganado. Mientras Kanda sabía que él podía vencer a Lavi en la mayoría de los casos, el obsesivo completo de hermano de Lavi con el adolescente de cabello blanco era algo que ningún hombre debería enfrentar.

"… Bien," Kanda accedió de mala gana. Se sentó y miro a Lenalee exceptivamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella.

"Si tu no vas a mirar después sus heridas le voy a decir a Lavi que me detuviste, por eso Allen permanecía con dolor," dijo Kanda sonriendo. Él estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo por ser capaz de usar la propia escusa de Lenalee contra ella. Lenalee sabía que ahí solo había dos formas de esta. La primera era despertar a Allen para que así ella pudiera ahuyentar a Kanda con una escusa, y la segunda era llamar a Lavi aquí alegando que Kanda estaba acosando sexualmente a Allen por querer ver su pecho.

"¡LAVI!" grito Lenalee estornino (1) al adolescente japonés. "¡KANDA ESTÁ INTENTANDO VER A ALLEN SIN CAMISA PUESTA!"

Repentinamente había un enorme sonido de estampida, entonces un fuerte portazo, pisadas furiosas, y finalmente un llanto de "¡TE MATARE KANDA POR PROFANAR A ALLEN!" Honestamente, el era tan malo como Komui algunas veces.

En algún momento en el marco de tiempo donde Lavi acuso a Kanda de ser un pervertido, Kanda amenazo de matar a Lavi, Allen había despertado. Lenalee rápidamente le explico la situación a ella. Ambas chicas comenzaron a escuchar el argumento que se estaba llevando.

"¿Qué hay acerca de _ella_?" pregunto Lavi.

"¿Ella? De quién diablos estas- ¡deja de hablar acerca de ella enfrente de las personas!" rugió Kanda.

"¿Quién es 'ella'?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Alguna chica que Yuu conoció en Francia y ahora no puede dejar de pensar acerca de ella," dijo Lavi antes de ser golpeado en lo alto de su cabeza. En realidad, ¿Por qué Yuu siempre tenía que ser tan violento?

Allen contuvo la respiración. ¿Había otra chica? ¿Bueno que esperaba? Kanda pensaba en ella como un hombre, no como una chica o un interés de amor potencial. Por lo menos lo descubrió ahora, y no cuando ella le mostrara su verdadero genero. ¿Porque que mejor conversación podría haber? Ya podía imaginarlo.

-Versión de Allen de la conversación, la versión más rara-

Allen: hey Kanda ¿adivina qué? En realidad soy una chica.

Kanda: sabía que había algo diferente acerca de ti.

Allen: hay algo más. Incluso estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de ti.

Kanda: perdón, pensé que eras un chico por casi todo el tiempo de mi vida entonces durante una misión conocí a esta totalmente humeante y caliente nena y probablemente nunca la vuelva a ver otra vez pero solo pensar en su rostro es suficiente para mí.

Allen: oh

Kanda: ¿quieres bajar a almorzar?

Allen: no –se sienta en una esquina creciéndole setas-

-Fin de la realmente rara conversación-

"Discúlpenme chicos," dijo Allen levantándose. "Tengo que ir al baño. Enseguida regreso." Silenciosamente dejo la habitación.

Lavi se giro hacia Kanda con ira. "¡Mira lo que hiciste!" lo acuso Lavi. Las otras dos personas en el compartimiento estaban sorprendidas. Kanda porque no sabía que es lo que había hecho mal. Lenalee porque pensó que Lavi había descubierto acerca de Allen siendo una chica y de que ella se había enamorado de cierto exorcista de cabello azabache.

"¡Como te atreviste a hacer sentir incomodo a Allen con tu lasciva mirada! Nunca te perdonare, ¡NUNCA!" grito gramáticamente Lavi, antes de caer en el piso en una pila de aflicción.

Mientras Kanda utilizo esto como una oportunidad para empujar sin piedad a Lavi con el lado de su pie, Lenalee utilizo esta vez para ir a encontrar a Allen.

Ella la encontró unas cuantas secciones lejos, mirando por una ventana con hinchados ojos rojos.

"Oh, dulzura, no te preocupes. Si Kanda solo conoció a la chica una vez hay una oportunidad de que se olvide de ella."

"Lo dudo. Si hay una cosa que se de Kanda, es de que él nunca olvida. Si esta chica en realidad está tomando tantos de sus pensamientos en realidad no tengo una oportunidad. Afrontémoslo," el cuerpo de Allen estaba atormentado con sollozos y grito el contenido de su corazón. Todo lo que Lenalee podía hacer era acariciar su espalda gentilmente y murmurar palabras cálidas en su oído. Finalmente Allen se calmo.

"Bueno todavía voy a salir. Solo así podremos sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas," dijo Allen.

"¿Cómo exactamente los hombres que nos van a dar llamadas de gato toda la noche nos va a hacer sentir bien con nosotras mismas?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Porque nosotras sabemos que somos sexys, y ellos saben que somos sexys. Y nosotras sabemos que somos muy buenas para ellos, pero ellos piensan que tienen la mitad de oportunidad. Que mejor manera de sentirnos estupendo que diciendo 'Lo siento, pero chicas con cuerpos como los de nosotras, no salen con hombres con rostros como los suyos' y entonces los vemos tropezar de regreso a su mesa porque nosotras no nos inclinamos a su antojo."

"Seriamente Allen, creo que deberíamos hacerte un examen de personalidades múltiples o algo."

-En España después de que la inocencia fue recolectada-

"Chicos, me temo que Allen está enfermo y no será capaz de unirse a nosotros esta noche," dijo Lenalee cuando bajo las escaleras en su vestido verde sin tirantes con guantes a juego. En realidad Allen estaba arreglando su cabello y maquillaje, esperando a que los chicos se fueran así ella podría pasar un buen rato.

Lavi y Kanda se marcharon luego de escuchar que el tercer miembro es su grupo no se uniría a ellos. Lenalee había dicho que se ella estaría pasando la noche con una chica que había conocido en España de una misión pasad. Una vez que Allen estaba seguro que los chicos de habían ido tomo su bolso y bajo las escaleras.

"¡Oh Alice ha pasado mucho tiempo!" dijo Lenalee mientras 'Alice' bajaba las escaleras.

Las dos chicas se marcharon, brazos entrelazados. Ninguna de ellas fue consciente del hombre de cabello negro que las observaba hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista.

Después de pasar algunas horas en el bar las chicas se estaban poniendo nerviosas. Había un hombre en la esquina quien no dejaba de verlas. Mirando hacia Allen para ser más exactos. Ellas decidieron que habían tenido suficiente cuando el hombre decidió que debería de hacer una movida. Cuando las chicas se levantaron para irse del bar el bloqueo su paso.

"¿A dónde vas dulce corazón?" le pregunto a Allen.

"¡Lejos de ti, ahora muévete a un lado y déjame pasar!"

"Mala movida gatita," dijo el hombre antes de agarrar a Allen por el cuello y lanzarla por la ventana, y a los pies de dos hombres jóvenes.

Kanda miro hacia abajo, sorprendido de ver a la chica con la había estado soñando delante de él. Allen no se había percatado que había aterrizado enfrente de Lavi y Kanda; en lugar de eso solo miro al hombre con horror mientras salía del bar.

"Ahora entonces, creo que estabas a punto de decirme adonde ibas antes de que tu, tropezaras y calleras por la ventana."

Allen abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de su boca tres cosas fundamentales sucedieron.

La primera era que Lenalee salió corriendo fuera del bar buscando a Allen, gritando "¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás?" antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba Allen.

Dos, Lavi descubrió que esta era la chica de la que Kanda estaba enamorado debido a su blanco cabello cubierto de nieve, y por la mirada que Kanda tenía en su rostro cuando la vio.

Y la tercera cosa fundamental que sucedió fue que Kanda tomo a la chica enfrente de él, la puso detrás de él y señalo su espada. Apuntándola hacia el hombre dijo en voz que estaba encajada con veneno "¡La única cosa que esta mujer iba a decirte era que dios se apiade de tu alma; porque yo no!" Kanda se lanzo hacia el hombre.

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Notas:**_

1.- el estornino es un pájaro de cabeza pequeña, pico cónico, amarillo, cuerpo esbelto con plumaje negro de reflejos verdes y morados y pintas blancas, alas y cola largas, y pies rojizos. Mide unos 22 cm desde el pico a la extremidad de la cola, y 35 de envergadura. Es bastante común en España. Se domestica y aprende fácilmente a reproducir los sonidos que se le enseñan.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: bueno eso fue todo para este capítulo…

Litsi: ojala lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como nosotras… n_n

Mitsi: por lo menos alguien va a patear algunos traseros…

Yullen: ya veremos… bueno nosotras nos despedimos…

Yullen/Mitsi/Litsi: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 04: Amor, Humo y Sarcasmo

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Que tal! Estoy de regreso con el capítulo 04 de "_**Looking For That One Girl**_" de Pay Backs a Bitch.

Mitsi: entonces solo te faltan 6 capítulos para terminar la tonta historia.

Yullen: así es y… NO ES UNA TONTA HISTORIA…

Mitsi: lo que tu digas… ¬¬

Litsi: bueno, dejando a esas dos a un lado, aquí está la traducción que hizo Nayeli…

Yullen: QUE ES YUULLEN…

Mitsi/Litsi: lo que tu digas ¬¬

Yullen: T^T

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 04: Amor, Humo y Sarcasmo.**_

Kanda se lanzo hacia el hombre enfrente de él con fuego en los ojos. Nunca había sentido el impulso de lastimar a alguien tan mal. El usualmente se enojaba cuando veía que trataban mal a las mujeres, pero porque esta era la mujer de la que Kanda no podía contenerse así mismo.

Allen miro la escena; no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse porque Kanda estaba peleando con el hombre. Estaba desarmado y tomado, Kanda podía solo haberle golpeado el lado la cabeza y haber terminado con él. En vez de eso actuaba como Komui cuando Lenalee era molestada. Pero eso no podría ser cierto, después de todo Kanda amaba a alguien más.

Cuando Kanda había terminado de tratar con el hombre camino hacia donde estaba Allen. Lenalee incluso corrió hacia Allen, quien estaba siendo observada por Lavi.

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" ella cuestiono.

"Sí, estoy bien. Creo. Nada más que unos cuantos fragmentos de vidrio en mi espalda," dijo bromistamente.

"Bueno te llevaremos a nuestro hotel, solo para estar seguros, ¿está bien?" dijo Lavi. Se había movido para levantar a Allen, pero Kanda le gano y levanto a Allen en estilo de novia. Allen comenzó a sonrojarse.

"Mi espalda es la que esta lastimada, no mis pies. Puedo caminar."

A pesar del argumento Kanda rechazo bajarla. Le tomo todas sus fuerzas detenerse así mismo de levantarla más cerca, y oler su cabello.

Repentinamente hubo una fuerte explosión a su derecha, y un extraño humo espeso lleno el aire. Allen comenzó a toser. Kanda miro hacia ella extrañamente. Nadie más estaba teniendo una reacción al humo. Allen continúo tosiendo hasta que se detuvo. Ella había perdido su batalla interior con la oscuridad. Se había apoderado de su mente.

"Ah, qué bueno verlos a todos en esta estupenda tarde," dijo una figura alta proveniente del humo. Repentinamente, todo el peso en los brazos de Kanda desapareció. Otra figura apareció en el humo. Esta era más pequeña, y aparentaba estar cargando algo. O alguien.

"¡Yay!" dijo Rhoad. "Un nuevo juguete, todo para mí. Espero que ella no se rompa tan fácilmente como todos mis otros juguetes." La pequeña figura de Road desapareció.

"Si, el nuevo juguete de Rhoad debería ser más entretenido. Esperemos que Allen sea un poco más divertida para jugar con este tiempo alrededor. Ella estaba tan triste porque Kanda intento lastimar al Akuma en vez de a ella."

"¡¿Tienes a Allen?" grito Lavi. Estaba preocupado porque el exorcista oji-gris se suponía estaba en cama enfermo. No podía ser capaz de defenderse así mismo.

"Si, ¿No estaban poniendo atención?"

-Con Allen—

Cuando Allen despertó, estaba en una habitación gris. Estaba acostada en una profunda cama roja. Miro hacia su cuerpo y vio que todavía seguía con el vestido, y que sus manos y pies no estaban atados y encadenados. Intento levantarse, solo para ser empujada de regreso por un collar y cadena alrededor de su cuello. Girando su cabeza vio que la cadena estaba conectada a la pared.

"Ah, veo que estas despierta. Esa es una buena muñeca. Ahora no estoy permitida a lastimarte actualmente, así que en vez de eso hare algo mejor. No obtendrás una herida en tu cuerpo. Sin embargo tu mente…"

Rhode camino hacia Allen, sosteniendo un par de tijeras en su mano.

"Cada hora que tarden tus camaradas en encontrarte, voy a cortar una tira de centímetro de tu vestido. Esperemos que te encuentren antes de que se me acabe el material. Si no, bueno solo lo moveré en algo un poco más… divertido," Rhoad termino su enunciado sentándose en las piernas de Allen. Ella corto una tira de un centímetro del fondo del vestido. Entonces ella tomo el pedazo de ropa y escribió algo en el, antes de desaparecer.

-Con Los Otros-

"¿Les pregunto porque esa chica reacciono al humo tan mal?" pregunto Tykki sin decir que la chica era actualmente la cena. "Pusimos canela en el polvo del humo. ¿Suena como alguien más que ustedes conocen?" el pálido rostro de Lenalee recordó la alergia de comida de Allen. "Bueno, en realidad debería estarme yendo," dijo Tykki.

Mientras se giraba para irse una extraña tela roja apareció enfrente de ellos, después de mirarlos por un segundo se giro y les dijo una última cosa. "Oh, y Rhoad me dijo que les dejara esto. Debería ayudarlos a encontrar a Allen," antes de aventar la pieza de tela roja al suelo. Kanda corrió hacia ahí y cogió la tela mientras Tykki de desvanecía.

Mientras se giraba para irse una extraña tela roja apareció enfrente de él, después de mirarlo por un segundo se giro y dijo una última cosa. "Oh, y Rhoad me dijo que les dejara esto. Debería ayudarlos a encontrar a Allen," antes de aventar la pieza de tela roja al suelo. Corrí hacia ahí y cogí la tela mientras Tykki de desvanecía.

_Su compañera esta capturada, atada en cadenas_

_Para salvarla, deben ganar mis juegos_

_Encuentren la empuñadura, con el cuchillo de plata_

_O bien su pareja tendrá que perder su vida_

_Tráiganlo a la ciudad de piedra_

_Donde el Negro y el Blanco deambularon primero_

_El tiempo esta tic-tac, la diversión esta aquí_

_Salven la vida de lo que más quieren_

Kanda termino de leer fuerte. ¿Qué significaba esto? La última vez comprobó que estaban buscando a Allen, no a alguna chica. Rhoad no podía saber que el estaba enamorado con la chica que había estado cargando en sus brazos. Él no había estado con ella el tiempo suficiente para que todos averiguaran eso. Ella probablemente solo dejo caer a alguien.

"¿Qué infiernos esto tiene que ver con cualquier cosa?" pregunto furiosamente. "No vamos a ir a buscar a alguna chica esperando que el Moyashi este ahí." Miro el rostro de todos. El rostro de Lavi mostraba confusión, pero el de Lenalee… su rostro describía miedo.

"Ellos tienen a Allen," dijo Lenalee.

"No," dijo Kanda. "Ellos tienen a una chica que tomaron al azar de la calle."

"No, es Allen."

"Allen es un chico Lenalee," dijo Lavi.

"… no, Allen en realidad es una chica. Ella ha estado escondiendo su identidad desde que Mana la encontró en las calles. Tengo una foto de nosotras en una misión que tomamos en China. Todavía tenemos nuestros vestidos, pero Allen se quito sus parches de piel," dijo Lenalee sacando una foto de ellas. "Usualmente cuando ella se ve así yo la llamo Alice, así las personas no se dan cuenta."

"Esta-esta es ella," dijo Kanda por la protagonista de la foto. "Esta es la chica que he estado buscando. ¡Estas diciéndome que ella ha estado bajo mis narices todo el tiempo!"

"¡Esa es a la que has estado buscando! Gracias dios." dijo Lenalee.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Lavi.

"Bueno, cuando Allen averiguo que a Kanda le gustaba alguien, se puso realmente mal porque ella creyó que Kanda no la quería de regreso," giro su cabeza para encarar al espadachín. "Está muy enganchada contigo."

Los ojos de Kanda se ampliaron. ¿La chica que amaba vivía en el mismo edificio que él, y lo amaba? ¡Esto era asombroso! Entonces se volvió extremadamente desagradable cuando recordó que Allen estaba raptado.

"Intentemos resolver esta nota," dijo Lavi.

_Su compañera esta capturada, atada en cadenas_

_Para salvarla, deben ganar mis juegos_

"Eso es muy obvio," dijo Lavi. "Ellos ataron a Allen en cadenas, y para salvarla, err a ella, tenemos que vencer los juegos de Rhoad." Leyeron la siguiente parte de la nota.

_Encuentren la empuñadura, con el cuchillo de plata_

_O bien su pareja tendrá que perder su vida_

"Necesitamos encontrar un cuchillo de plata," dijo Lenalee.

_Tráiganlo a la ciudad de piedra_

_Donde el Negro y el Blanco deambularon primero_

"¿Ciudad de piedra? ¿Blanco y Negro deambularon primero?" pregunto Lavi.

"Es Martel. Esta desértica así que todos los edificios están colapsados, esa es la 'parte de la ciudad de piedra'. Y yo y el Moyashi fuimos en nuestra primera misión, eso es el pedazo de 'Negro y Blanco deambularon primero'." Dijo Kanda.

"Los últimos pedazos son obvios también," dijo Lavi. "'El tiempo es tic-tac, la diversión esta aquí. Salven la vida de lo que más quieren' están diciendo que si fallamos, Allen muere."

"Entonces es simple. No fallaremos," dijo Kanda levantándose. 'Te salvare Allen, incluso si es la última cosa que hago.'

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: Ufff… eso fue todo por hoy…

Litsi: por cierto… ¿qué día y qué hora es?...

Mitsi: es sábado y son las 9:00 pm…

Yullen: bueno sigamos con el siguiente capituló, hasta que mi papá o mi mamá me digan que deje la laptop…

Litsi: Ok…

Mitsi: en ese caso yo voy a ver la película de Hancok con tu papá, tu tía y tu primo Samuel.

Yullen: como quieras, yo seguiré aquí traduciendo.


	5. Capitulo 05: Llegando A Los Términos

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Hello! Aquí les traje el quinto capi del fic de Pay Backs a Bitch.

Litsi: ¿porque hasta hoy?

Mitsi: porque su mama ayer no la dejo seguir escribiendo, solo le dejo terminar de revisar la ortografía…

Yullen: n_nU jajaja… me descubrió…

Litsi: n_n bueno mejor déjanos leer el fic ¿sí?

Mitsi: ¬¬

Yullen: está bien… y aquí está la traducción…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 05: Llegando A Los Términos.**_

Kanda estaba caminando alrededor de la habitación. Lenalee afirmo que necesitaban un plan antes de correr hacia Allen. Él sabía esto, pero él todavía no podía cubrir completamente su mente acerca del hecho de que el Moyashi era la chica de la que se enamoro. No era algo que en realidad pensó que pudiera pasar.

Recordó lo de hace algunas horas.

**POV de Kanda **

Me embestí hacia el hombre que estaba enfrente de mí. Nunca antes había sentido la urgencia de lastimar a alguien tan mal. Usualmente me enojo cuando una mujer es maltratada, pero por ser esta, era diferente.

Cuando termine de pelear con el hombre camine hacia donde estaba la chica.

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" ella cuestiono.

"Sí, estoy bien. Creo. Nada más que unos cuantos fragmentos de vidrio en mi espalda," ella dijo.

"Bueno te llevaremos a nuestro hotel, solo para estar seguros, ¿está bien?" dijo Lavi. Lo vi moverse para levantarla, pero le gane.

"Mi espalda es la que esta lastimada, no mis pies. Puedo caminar." Dijo.

A pesar de todo me rehusé a bajarla.

Repentinamente hubo una fuerte explosión a mi derecha, y un extraño humo espeso lleno el aire. La chica en mis brazos comenzó a toser. Nadie más estaba teniendo una reacción al humo. Ella continúo tosiendo hasta que se detuvo. Ella se había perdido en mis brazos.

"Ah, qué bueno verlos a todos en esta estupenda tarde," dijo una figura alta proveniente del humo. Repentinamente, todo el peso en mis desapareció. Otra figura apareció en el humo. Esta era más pequeña, y aparentaba estar cargando algo.

"¡Yay!" dijo Rhoad. "Un nuevo juguete, todo para mí. Espero que ella no se rompa tan fácilmente como todos mis otros juguetes." La pequeña figura de Road desapareció.

"Si, el nuevo juguete de Rhoad debería ser más entretenido. Esperemos que Allen sea un poco más divertida para jugar con este tiempo alrededor. Ella estaba tan triste porque Kanda intento lastimar al Akuma en vez de a ella."

"¡¿Tienes a Allen?" grito Lavi.

"Si, ¿No estaban poniendo atención? Oh, ¿y no se están preguntando porque esa chica reacciono al humo tan mal?" pregunto Tykki. "Pusimos canela en el polvo del humo. ¿Suena como alguien más que ustedes conocen?" vi el rostro de Lenalee pálido. "Bueno, en realidad debería estarme yendo," dijo Tykki.

Mientras se giraba para irse una extraña tela roja apareció enfrente de él, después de mirarlo por un segundo se giro y dijo una última cosa. "Oh, y Rhoad me dijo que les dejara esto. Debería ayudarlos a encontrar a Allen," antes de aventar la pieza de tela roja al suelo. Corrí hacia ahí y cogí la tela mientras Tykki de desvanecía.

_Su compañera esta capturada, atada en cadenas_

_Para salvarla, deben ganar mis juegos_

_Encuentren la empuñadura, con el cuchillo de plata_

_O bien su pareja tendrá que perder su vida_

_Tráiganlo a la ciudad de piedra_

_Donde el Negro y el Blanco deambularon primero_

_El tiempo esta tic-tac, la diversión esta aquí_

_Salven la vida de lo que más quieren_

Termine de leer confundido.

"¿Qué infiernos esto tiene que ver con cualquier cosa?" pregunte furiosamente. "No vamos a ir a buscar a alguna chica esperando que el Moyashi este ahí." Mire el rostro de todos. El rostro de Lavi mostraba confusión, pero el de Lenalee… su rostro describía miedo.

"Ellos tienen a Allen," dijo.

"No," dije. "Ellos tienen a una chica que tomaron al azar de la calle." _'Y no a la chica que amo'_

"No, es Allen."

"Allen es un chico Lenalee," dijo Lavi.

"… no, Allen en realidad es una chica. Ella ha estado escondiendo su identidad desde que Mana la encontró en las calles. Tengo una foto de nosotras en una misión que tomamos en China. Todavía tenemos nuestros vestidos, pero Allen se quito sus parches de piel," dijo sacando una foto de ellas. "Usualmente cuando ella se ve así yo la llamo Alice, así las personas no se dan cuenta."

"Esta-esta es ella," dije mirando la foto. "Esta es la chica que he estado buscando. ¡Estas diciéndome que ella ha estado bajo mis narices todo el tiempo!"

"¡Esa es a la que has estado buscando! Gracias dios." dijo Lenalee.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Lavi.

"Bueno, cuando Allen averiguo que a Kanda le gustaba alguien, se puso realmente mal porque ella creyó que Kanda no la quería de regreso," giro su cabeza para encararme. "Está muy enganchada contigo."

Mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿La chica que amo vive en el mismo edificio que yo, y me ama?

"Intentemos resolver esta nota," dijo Lavi.

Después de resolver la nota, mi mente estaba fija. Salvaría a Allen, la chica que amo.

**Fin del POV de Kanda**

Lenalee miro al espadachín. Ella sabía que debería ser duro para él. Principalmente porque él acababa de encontrar a la chica que ama solo para que fuera raptada. Eso no le sentaría bien a la mayoría de las personas. Ella miro hacia Lavi. Él se suponía que debería estar viniendo con el plan ahora mismo. Después de todo él era el único que había en realidad mantenido tranquilo a través de la dura prueba completa.

**-Flash Back-**

Después de resolver la nota. Lavi pregunto unas simples preguntas. ¿Cómo es que Allen había mantenido su secreto? ¿Alguna vez les iba a decir? ¿Qué tan grandes eran sus pechos en realidad? Kanda golpeo con su puño el hombro de Lavi después de la última pregunta. Aparentemente Kanda iba a ser un novio sobre-protector. No es que Allen necesitara algo menos con el montón de problemas en los que usualmente se metía.

"Lavi," pregunto Lenalee. "¿Cómo te las estas arreglando tan bien? Kanda parece como si se hubiera apuñalado (1) con su propia espada después de haber averiguado que Allen es una chica. Tu pareces como si hubieras tirado tu arma."

"Bueno, desde la primera vez que conocí al chico estuve observándolo… observándola. Allen siempre se ponía temperamental una vez al mes y usualmente asumí que ella había chocado con Kanda. Pero una vez Kanda estaba en Brasil cuando Allen paso por… su mal momento. De algún modo me recordó a ti cuando es tu… periodo del mes."

"¿Así que sospechaste de ella?"

"No en realidad. Solo me figure que Allen estaba siendo emocional. Pero yo nunca lo trace completamente. A demás, como futuro Bookman tengo que estar listo para cualquier cosa."

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Lenalee pensó de nuevo en su reacción de ayer.

**-Flash Back del POV de Lenalee-**

Mire como Kanda se lanzaba hacia el hombre enfrente de él con fuego en los ojos. El actuaba como mi hermano cuando alguien me molesta, lo cual es extraño porque no Kanda había dicho que amaba a otra chica. ¡A menos que esa chica fuera en realidad Allen!

Cuando Kanda termino de pelear con el hombre camino hacia donde Allen estaba. Yo corrí hacia el lado de Allen también.

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" cuestione.

"Sí, estoy bien. Creo. Nada más que unos cuantos fragmentos de vidrio en mi espalda," dijo bromistamente.

"Bueno te llevaremos a nuestro hotel, solo para estar seguros, ¿está bien?" dijo Lavi. Hizo un movimiento para levantar a Allen, pero Kanda le gano y levanto a Allen en un estilo de novia. Allen comenzó a sonrojarse.

"Mi espalda es la que esta lastimada, no mis pies. Puedo caminar."

A pesar del argumento Kanda rechazo bajarla.

Repentinamente hubo una fuerte explosión a nuestra derecha, y un extraño humo espeso lleno el aire. Allen comenzó a toser, y continúo tosiendo hasta que se detuvo. Ella había perdido su batalla interior con la oscuridad. Se habían apoderado de su mente.

"Ah, qué bueno verlos a todos en esta estupenda tarde," dijo una figura alta proveniente del humo. Otra figura apareció en el humo. Esta era más pequeña, y aparentaba estar cargando algo.

"¡Yay!" dijo Rhoad. "Un nuevo juguete, todo para mí. Espero que ella no se rompa tan fácilmente como todos mis otros juguetes." La pequeña figura de Road desapareció.

"Si, el nuevo juguete de Rhoad debería ser más entretenido. Esperemos que Allen sea un poco más divertida para jugar con este tiempo alrededor. Ella estaba tan triste porque Kanda intento lastimar al Akuma en vez de a ella."

"¡¿Tienes a Allen?" grito Lavi.

"Si, ¿No estaban poniendo atención? ¿Y no se están preguntando porque esa chica reacciono al humo tan mal?" pregunto Tykki. "Pusimos canela en el polvo del humo. ¿Suena como alguien más que ustedes conocen?" palidecí recordando la alergia de comida de Allen. "Bueno, en realidad debería estarme yendo," dijo Tykki.

Mientras se giraba para irse una extraña tela roja apareció enfrente de él, después de mirarlo por un segundo se giro y dijo una última cosa. "Oh, y Rhoad me dijo que les dejara esto. Debería ayudarlos a encontrar a Allen," antes de aventar la pieza de tela roja al suelo. Kanda corrió hacia ahí y cogió la tela mientras Tykki de desvanecía.

Kanda termino de leer fuerte.

"¿Qué infiernos esto tiene que ver con cualquier cosa?" pregunto furiosamente. "No vamos a ir a buscar a alguna chica esperando que el Moyashi este ahí." Miro el rostro de todos. El rostro de Lavi mostraba confusión, pero el mío… mostraba miedo.

"Ellos tienen a Allen," dije.

"No," dijo Kanda. "Ellos tienen a una chica que tomaron al azar de la calle."

"No, es Allen."

"Allen es un chico Lenalee," dijo Lavi.

"… no, Allen en realidad es una chica. Ella ha estado escondiendo su identidad desde que Mana la encontró en las calles. Tengo una foto de nosotras en una misión que tomamos en China. Todavía tenemos nuestros vestidos, pero Allen se quito sus parches de piel," dije sacando una foto de nosotras. "Usualmente cuando ella se ve así yo la llamo Alice, así las personas no se dan cuenta."

"Esta-esta es ella," dijo Kanda. "Esta es la chica que he estado buscando. ¡Estas diciéndome que ella ha estado bajo mis narices todo el tiempo!"

"¡Esa es a la que has estado buscando! Gracias dios." dije.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Lavi.

"Bueno, cuando Allen averiguo que a Kanda le gustaba alguien, se puso realmente mal porque ella creyó que Kanda no la quería de regreso," encare al espadachín. "Está muy enganchada contigo."

Los ojos de Kanda se ampliaron.

"Intentemos resolver esta nota," dijo Lavi.

Después de eso resolvimos la nota.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

"Bueno necesitamos encontrar un cuchillo de plata. Creo que será difícil. La plata no es exactamente conocida para ser la mejor cosa para hacer espadas. Aunque los franceses tienen algunas. Necesitamos ir a través de Francia de todas maneras para ir a Italia."

"Bueno, la única cosa que nos falta hacer es averiguar es cómo vamos a pagar por el cuchillo," dijo Lenalee.

"No se preocupen. Conozco a un hombre que tiene mi dinero en Francia," dijo Kanda.

"¿En verdad? ¿Dónde?"

"No estoy seguro. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Todo lo que sé es que es el dueño del primer cuchillo de plata que encontré y tiene mi dinero. es dueño de alrededor del mismo monto que el cuchillo vale la pena," dijo Kanda con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Lenalee y Lavi se estremecieron. Silenciosamente le agradecieron a dios que ellos no tenían nada que Kanda quisiera.

**-Con Allen-**

Había un total de cuatro centímetros perdidos en el final de su vestido, y se estaba poniendo preocupada. Originalmente el vestido era un vestido de largo completo, pero Allen lo había arreglado así que solo era al alto de la rodilla. Ahora su vestido llegaba a medio muslo y en realidad se estaba sintiendo expuesta.

Rhode regreso. Esta vez sin las tijeras.

"Te hare un trato. Si me permites encadenar tus brazos, dejare de tomar tela del fondo de tu falda. En vez de eso te daré un escote más profundo, y una línea de regreso muy baja. De esa forma no necesitas preocuparte acerca de que Tykki mire arriba de tu falda."

"¿Porque me estás haciendo un trato?" pregunto Allen.

"Simple. Soy la única chica en una casa de hombres. Te trate mal en el pasado porque creí que eras un chico. Pero debido a que eres una chica me siento mal. Se supone que debería arruinar tu vestido y hacerte sentir expuesta, pero eso es bajo. Más bajo de lo que yo paso a hacer."

Allen pensó esto por un minuto. "Está bien," ella finalmente accedió.

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Notas:**_

1.- la traducción correcta es "peldaño"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: eso fue todo… hasta la próxima…

Litsi: ¿porque?

Mitsi: porque es hora de comer…

Yullen: así es… ya son las 3:53 pm, y ya me llamaron para comer pizza que hizo mi papá, mi tía y mi primo Oswaldo…

Litsi: después de comer continuaras escribiendo…

Yullen: creo que no… porque recuerda que a las seis de la tarde nos tenemos que ir al Distrito…

Litsi: es cierto… bueno en ese caso… ¡Hasta la próxima!

Mitsi: chao

Yullen: ¡Ja Nee!


	6. Cap 06: Canta Una Canción De Aflicción

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** Pues ya saben… D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama… y demás cosas…

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Salut! Es hola en francés… me alegra que sigan leyendo la traducción de "_**Looking For That One Girl**_" de Pay Backs a Bitch…

Litsi: es cierto… así nuestra querida traductora en jefe (Nayeli) seguirá con su empleo…

Mitsi: el cual es hacer las malditas traducciones…

Yullen: MITSI… deja de ser grosera…

Mitsi: no quiero…

Yullen: ¬.¬ bueno… dejando a un lado a la 'psicópata'

Litsi: jiji

Mitsi: ¬¬

Yullen: aquí está la traducción del capítulo seis…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_**Capitulo 06: Canta Una Canción De Aflicción.**_

POV de Allen

Me mire a mi misma en el espejo. Mi cabello blanco brillando en la luz. Estaba vistiendo un vestido largo hasta el piso morado. Mi brazo no estaba rojo, se veía como un brazo normal, y mi cicatriz también se había ido.

"¿Señorita Walker?" alguien llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Es hora de ir a la fiesta." Escuche sus pisadas retirarse por el pasillo.

Camine hacia la puerta, y se abrió antes de que mis dedos la alcanzaran, pero cuando pise dentro del salón, nadie había ahí.

Seguí el pasillo hasta que llegue a las grandes escaleras encajonadas. Poniendo una mano en la barandilla. Camine hacia debajo de las escaleras al salón de baile de abajo. Ahí había un hombre parado al fondo con su espalda hacia mí. Cuando me acerque a la planta baja, se giro para encararme.

Respire con dificultad. Era Kanda. Gentilmente tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Ahí, desplazo su otra mano en mi cintura y comenzamos el vals.

Se inclino para susurrar en mi oído. "Te vez muy hermosa esta noche koi," susurro. Mi corazón se agito en mi pecho.

"Gracias," conteste. "Te ves muy apuesto en tu traje también."

Continuamos el baile un poco más, completamente a gusto. Hasta que el sonido característico de armas cargadas fue escuchado.

Me di la vuelta. Todos los invitados a mí alrededor se estaban convirtiendo en Akuma. Intente activar mi inocencia, pero no funcionaba. Y mi ojo no podía ver a las almas atrapadas. Estaba indefenso.

Me gire para asegurarme que Kanda no era también un Akuma. Afortunadamente para mí ya tenía a Mugen fuera y activada. Él brinco dentro de las hordas, mientras yo corría desesperadamente buscando un lugar donde esconderme.

Parecía que no importaba que tanto Kanda luchara el numero de Akuma en realidad nunca se acababa. Habían sido horas hasta este punto. Por último Kanda apareció ante mí.

"Mugen," grito. "¡Tercera Ilusión!" Después de eso no estoy segura que paso. Los Akuma solo… desaparecieron, y Kanda estaba tendido en el piso. Corrí hacia él.

"Mi princesa," dijo "Estoy tan contento de que te pude salvar."

Mire como la vida dejaba sus ojos.

"No," roge. "No te vayas. No me dejes."

"Estos feliz de morir protegiendo a mi princesa."

"¡No!," llore. "¡Necesito que te quedes!"

"Te amo, mi princesa. Mi Allen."

"Yo también te amo, Yuu"

Sonrío antes de que su cabeza colapsara en mi regazo, y su corazón dejara de latir.

Fin del POV de Allen.

Allen despertó gritando. Acababa de tener la peor pesadilla. Los detalles eran vagos, pero ella sabía que era malo. En un intento de aclarar su mente comenzó a cantar.

"Now I run to you  
Like I always do.  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you.  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream

I'll return to you  
Like I always do  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream of you"

Ella se deslizo sigilosamente en un sueño sin sueños. Sin darse cuenta del hombre en la esquina.

"Hmmm, creo que se cómo puedo usar sus emociones en su contra," dijo Tykki.

"Po… por favor señor. ¡Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar algo!" rogo el hombre que estaba actualmente cara a cara con la punta de Mugen.

"Oh, no se preocupe. Me iré y nunca lo molestare otra vez. Una vez que me dé su cuchillo de plata," dijo el espadachín de cabello largo.

"Pero no tiene dinero. ¿Cómo se puede comprar semejante tesoro?" dijo el comerciante, viendo todavía la espada.

"¿Quién dijo que la iba a comprar?" pregunto Kanda. "Usted me dará la espada, y yo no tomare su corazón de su pecho." Kanda había recorrido un largo camino, y no iba a ser detenido por un tonto comerciante. Ahora mismo el tiempo era importante.

-_Flash Back_-

Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee estaban sentados silenciosamente en el tren, esperando llegar a su parada.

Kanda, no siendo uno de los que se quedan quietos en una situación como esta, limpio a Mugen hasta que pudo ver su propio reflejo en la espada.

Lavi solo se sentó ahí, pensando acerca de que cómo Allen siendo una chica podía explicar algunos de sus extraños comportamientos, como nunca yendo a los manantiales calientes con ellos, siempre asegurándose que su uniforme se viera bien, y su paliza de mierda a cualquier tipo que hiciera comentarios sexistas acerca de las mujeres a su alrededor. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar.

Lenalee, la única que no tenía que estar sobre la gran sorpresa de Allen siendo una chica, jugaba con la cola de Timcanpy. No era demasiado divertido, pero mantenía sus manos ocupadas. Se mente se quedo vagando preguntándose acerca de lo que iban a hacer. Seguramente Allen podría mantenerse por sí misma, pero los Noah eran súper humanos. Ellos rompían huesos humanos como si fueran ramitas secas. Lenalee no podía dejar de preocuparse.

"Entonces…" dijo Lavi rompiendo el silencio. "¿Cuál es el plan para cuando lleguemos a la tienda que tiene nuestro cuchillo?"

"Simple." Dijo Kanda buscando a Tim. Mugen estaba lo suficientemente limpia y Tim no había sido pulido en un largo tiempo. "Cuando estemos ahí, ya sea que nos de la espada, o lo matamos."

"Kanda, no será una espada. Será una daga o un cuchillo." Explico Lavi.

"Lo que significa que es una espada corta." Dijo Kanda.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no es eso un poco… cual es la palabra, ¿descarado?" pregunto Lavi.

"En realidad no. Aun le voy a dar la opción de salir con vida. Los Noah no tienen ese lujo." Kanda se levanto y dejo el carrito para estirar sus piernas.

"Lenalee, Kanda me asusta cuando se pone en modo de novio posesivo," susurro Lavi.

"Si, me pregunto cómo será cuando ellos en realidad estén saliendo." Susurro de regreso Lenalee.

"Nunca volveré a ver a Allen otra vez, ¿o podre?"

"Probablemente no. Eres demasiado flirteador. Si coqueteas con Allen, serás su hermana y no su hermano mayor. "

Lavi comenzó a temblar de miedo "Sostenme," dijo.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

"¿Así que qué va a hacer? De todas manera voy a salir de aquí con ese cuchillo, usted solo escoge el cómo."

"¡Tómelo!" grito el hombre. "¡No me ha traído nada más que mala suerte!"

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Lavi

"Me refiero al hombre alto que vino aquí diciendo que debo darle una nota a aquellos que compran cuchillos," el acento del hombre se estaba volviendo grueso a lo largo de que tenia a Mugen aun lado de su barbilla.

"Bueno, nos llevaremos eso también," dijo Kanda bajando su espada.

El hombre aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió dentro de la habitación trasera. Apareció otra vez en segundos sosteniendo una daga de plata, y una pieza de tela roja.

"¡Tómala y vete!" grito el hombre. Kanda tomo las cosas y estaba fuera de la puerta en un instante.

"¿Qué es lo que dice la nota?" pregunto Lenalee.

**Felicitaciones, el juego está cerca de su final**

**Solo una tarea falta para salvar a su amiga**

**Ella canta una canción de tiempo y amor**

**¿Conocen la canción que menciono arriba?**

**Si la saben, deben cantarla bien**

**Para ayudar a las plegarias de ayuda de Allen**

**Pero si las palabras que cantan están mal**

**Su vida podría terminar al amanecer**

Kanda termino la nota que había sido escrita por Tykki. Miro hacia Lenalee. "¿Conoces de que canción están hablando?"

"Bueno, algo. Solo hay una canción que Allen canta que tenga 'Tiempo y amor' y esa es Seven Years and Fifty Days. Pero ella siempre solo canta el coro."

"¿Porque?" pregunto Lavi.

"bueno la canción es acerca de una pareja que rompe, pero la chica sigue amando al tipo después de 7 años y 50 días. Y habla acerca de cómo ella ha cambiado. Pero Allen solo canta el coro porque dice que esa es la única parte que se aplica a ella."

"¿Cómo va el coro?" pregunto Kanda.

"La primera mitad va:

Now I run to you  
Like I always do.  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you.  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream…" dejo de cantar.

"¿Cuál es la segunda parte? Si hay una primera parte debe haber una segunda parte." Dijo Lavi cuando Lenalee no continúo con la canción.

"En realidad no la recuerdo. Aunque van a venir a mí. Esperemos."

"Quien… ¿A quién le está cantando cuando ella dice 'ahora corro hacia ti como siempre lo hago'?" pregunto Kanda.

"Tu, creo." Kanda palideció. ¿Había una posibilidad que Allen no lo amara de regreso? "Bueno, lo que ella decía era, y lo cito 'No creo que alguna vez pueda correr hacia él. Él no es ese tipo de chico. Pero él es ese tipo de chico cuando cierro mis ojos para soñar.'"

"Oh," dijo Kanda.

"Pero una vez le pregunte porque no podía correr hacia el chico, y ella dijo que él no la levantaría, él podría esperar a que ella lo hiciera ella misma porque él sabía que ella no es débil."

Kanda fue golpeado con un flash back.

_-Flash Back-_

Kanda se puso de pie en la cima de la colina esperando por Allen.

"Apresúrate," grito.

"Tal vez si te quedaras a levántame porque mi brazo está roto no me estaría tomando tanto," grito Allen de regreso.

"Yo solo esperare aquí y te veré caer. Eres un chico grande quien es lo suficiente fuerte para levantarte tu mismo. Yo sé que no eres así de débil."

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

"Le dije eso una vez, cuando creí que era un chico," susurro Kanda.

"¿Ves? Te dije que estaba hablando de ti,"

"Si," sabiendo esto solo fortaleció su propósito.

"Bueno," dijo Lavi. "Nos vamos."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'nos vamos'?" pregunto Lenalee cuestionando su elección de palabras.

"Nos vamos a ver al mago. Al maravilloso mago de Martel."

Una vez más los del equipo de rescate no tenían opción más que esperar por otro viaje en tren hasta el final antes de continuar su rescate de Allen.

Continuara…

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Traducción de la canción:**_

Ahora corro hacia ti

Como siempre lo hado.

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Pienso en ti.

Semejante chica solitaria

Semejante mundo solitario

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Sueño

Regreso a ti

Como siempre lo hago

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Pienso en ti

Semejante chica solitaria

Semejante mundo solitario

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Sueño contigo

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: Wiiiii… hasta aquí llego el capitulo seis…

Litsi: eso es todo…

Mitsi: al fin… ahora ve y traduce el siguiente capituló…

Yullen: siii… vamos a traducir el capituló siete del fic…

Litsi: por cierto… ¿no estabas leyendo algo? n_nU

Mitsi: buen punto…

Yullen: ¡es cierto! Estaba leyendo prospectos a futura traducción…

Mitsi/Litsi: ¬¬U

Yullen/Mitsi/Litsi: ¡Hasta el próximo capituló!


	7. Capitulo 07: Complejo Paterno

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Drama.

"…" = diálogos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: ¡Ohayou minna!... como se daran cuenta por fin subi la continuacion...

Mitsi: No en serio... y que creia que ya estabas muerta...

Litsi: No estaba muerta estaba de parranda verdad Nayeli... ¿Nayeli?...

Yullen: T^T No es cierto... solo tube ciertas complicaciones...

Litsi: Pobre sita de ti...

Mitsi: Aja... seguro... solo sigue la tonta continuación...

Yullen: Phlue (le saca la lengua a Mitsi)

Litsi: U^u^

Mitsi: U¬¬

Yullen: Bueno... aqui les dejo la traduccion del septimo capitulo...

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_**Buscando A Esa Única Chica:**_

_****__**Capitulo 0**_7: Complejo Paterno.  


"Allen-Chan," se escucho la voz de Tyki. "Tus amigos ya estan casi aqui, así que nesecitamos prepararte."

"¿Que le paso a Rhoad?" pregunto Allen.

"Se volvia muy blanda para su propio bien. Haciendo estas cosas tontas como alimentarte, y darte de beber agua."

Allen hubiera podido llorar si fuera capas de hacerlo. Habian pasado dos días desde que hubiera tenido algo que comer o beber. Sin mencionar que habia sido agregados grilletes a su muñeca y tobillos. Ella estaba casi hasta su punto de quiebre.

"Bueno, deberiamos ir llendonos ahora," Tyki camino hacia la cama donde estaba Allen y libero sus extremidades (1). Entonces la levanto y creo un portal a otra habitación.

El cuarto tenia dos mesas y una silla. Allen fue colocada en la silla y sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello fueron reencadenados.

"Ahora ten cuidado con la silla quErida. No hay soporte trasero y querras caer," dijo Tyki con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

Allen solo queria que todo terminara.

Lavi, Lenalee, y Kanda estaban finalmente en Mattel.

"¿Ahora adonde?" pregunto Lavi.

"Tenemos que ir a la Casa de Opera en el subterráneo. Ahí es donde estaran esperando," dijo Kanda mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Era una caminata de veinte minutos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaban pasaron diferentes areas en las que Allen habia peleado con el Akuma.

"Oh dios mio," dijo Lenalee en cierto punto.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lavi.

"Esa no es una impresion de la inocencia de Allen en la pared. Lo que la haya atrapado, la golpeo duro."

Mirar la pared abollada hizo crecer el enojo de Kanda. Recordaba aberle dicho a Allen que solo se fuera y que a el no le importaba. Ahora deseaba haber vigilado (2) a Allen mejor.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

"Bienvenidos," se escucho la voz de Tyki. "Veo que todos ustedes lo lograron a tiempo. Excepto por el golem. Maldición, esperaba que grabara la batalla así podria verla despues."

"¿Donde esta Allen?" demando Kanda.

"¿Donde esta el cuchillo?" pregunto Tyki.

Kanda saco el cuchillo y se lo tiro a Tyki, esperando que lo golpeara y lo Tyki solo lo atrapo.

"Oh estupendo," dijo. "Ahora mi colección esta completa." Camino a un lado para revelar dos mesas cubiertas con cuchilos, y a Allen.

"¡Allen!" grito Kanda viendo a la chica.

Allen trato de levantar su cabeza, pero no podia. Le dolia demasiado.

"Hmm, es asombrozo que inactivo se vuelve uno cuando no han tenido nada para comer o beber en dos días," dijo Tyki colocando el cuchillo en la mesa.

"Tu bastardo," maldijo Kanda . "El cuerpo de Allen soporta su inocencia. Solamente la estas matando lenta y dolorosamente."

"Si, bueno sin tener en cuenta sobre la cosa de la comida, Allen deberia morir esta noche. Como puedes ver ahi hay una variedad de cuchillos en esas dos mesas. Cada uno de ustedes debe tomar un cuchillo y cortar a Allen con el. Aqui esta el truco, Allen es mortalmente alergica a uno de los metalesy nunca llegaran al hospital a tiempo. Tienes la oportunidad de ir primero chico amado ."

Kanda fue a la mesa y tomo el cuchillo que sabia estaba hecho del mismo metal que su Mugen. Allen ya habia sido cortada con su espada y vivio. Pero cuando alcanzo el triste cuerpo de Allen no podia atreverse a cortarla.

"No lo hare." dijo aventando el cuchillo que callo al piso.

"¿En serio? Ella estara mucho mejor si lo haces," dijo Tyki.

"¡Nunca la dañaria a proposito!"

"Es tu eleccion, no puedes decir que no te lo adverti," dijo Tyki. Kanda fue arrojado contra un muro con Lavi y Lenalee. Trato de moverse hacia adelante, pero alguna especie de campo de fuerza estaba deteniendolo.

Tyki camino hacia el cuerpo de Allen. La desencadeno y la avento a la tierra antes de colocarse encima de ella.

"¿Ves Allen? Tu amado me dejara violarte a cortarte el mismo. ¿Acaso no es dulce?" dijo Tyki. Volteo la cabeza de Allen hacia un lado así estaba forzaba a ver a sus amigos. Mientras Tyki comenzaba a succionar en el cuello de Allen, y sus manos vagando por sus muslos, Allen finalmente comenzo a llorar.

"¡Detente!" grito Kanda golpeando su cuerpo contra la fuerza que lo regresaba.

"Pero Allen sabe muy dulce," dijo Tyki sonriendo.

"Bueno espero que ya hayas tenido suficiente," dijo una voz profunda.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto Tyki.

"Tu peor pesadilla," dijo el General Cross mientras salia de las sombras.

"¡Tu! ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?" dijo Tyki mientras aun seguia recostado en el cuerpo de Allen.

En vez de contestar Cross corrio y golpeo su cuerpo contra el de Tyki, mandando al Noah claramente atrabes del cuarto. Su cuerpo golpeo una de las mesas cubiertas de cuchillos, causando que calleran y atravesaran su cuerpo.

"¡NO!" grito Tyki mientras el cuchillo de plata cortaba atravez su corazón. "No puedo… morir… así," sus ojos se cerraron y lo que quedaba de su corazón dejo de latir.

Kanda, Lenalee, y Lavi fueron liberados del campo de fuerza. Ellos rapidamente corrieron hacia Cross, quien estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de Allen.

"Allen," dijo Kanda callendo de rodillas aun lado de ella. Iba a mover un poco de cabello de su rostro, pero su mano fue alejada lejos por Cross.

"¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto Cross.

"Estoy tratando de tener una buena vista de Allen para su información," dijo Kanda. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Esto es lo que Allen llamaria una situacion CPSP."

"¿CPSP?" pregunto Lavi.

"Complejo de Padre Sobre Protector," dijo la voz ronca de Allen.

"Ahora entonces," dijo Cross. "¿Quien es el chico amado?"

"Ese deberia ser yo," dijo Kanda.

"¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa? ¿Permitiendo que la pobre, tonta e ingenua de Allen sea raptada, y casi violada?"

"Gracias por salvarla," dijo Kanda.

"Humph, Allen regresera conmigo," dijo Cross. "Ella obviamente necesita más entrenamiento."

"No, ella vendra a casa conmigo," dijo Kanda.

"Si puedes ganarme en una pelea, ella regresara contigo. Si tu pierdes, hay una oportunidad de que nunca más la vuelvas a ver otra vez. Y si la llegas a ver, sera solo por un corto tiempo."

"Bien."

Ambos hombres se movieron a un area diferente que estaba desocupada. Entonces Kanda se avalanzo hacia Cross, espada en mano. Cross esquivo a ultimo minuto y golpeo el brazo de Kandacon su martillo. Esto continuo hasta que Kanda apenas y podia moverse. Cayo al piso gritando.

"¡No he terminado!" grito. "He venido muy lejos para perderla ahora. ¡La he estado buscando por muchos meses, y ha estado bajo mi nariz todo el tiempo!"

"Entonces opino que debiste haber peleado más."

"¡Allen!" la llamo Lenalee.

Los dos hombres vieron a Allen correr hacia ellos en un trote descuidado.

"¡Idiota!" grito Cross. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Allen no se detubo hasta que estubo entre Cross y Kanda.

"Por favor sensei, dejeme ir a casa con Kanda y mis amigos," rogo.

"¿Porque? El no es lo suficiente bueno para ti."

"Por favor, me quiero quedar con el."

"¿Que posible razón tienes?"

"Lo amo," dijo Allen.

El corazón de Kanda sintio como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

"No," dijo Cross. "El solo ama tu cuerpo. El no te amaba cuando penso que eras un chico, ¿lo hizo?"

"En realidad," dijo Lavi entrometiendose. "Kanda siempre tuvo devilidad por Allen. Salvo a Allen cuando juró que el nunca salvaria a alguien. E incluso tiene un apodo para ella."

"Bueno todo lo que le he escuchado decir es que no quiere perderla. Nunca que la amara," dijo Cross sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"¡La amo!" grito Kanda levantandose levemente. "La amo con todo mi corazón."

"¿Por favor sensei? ¿Por favor Padre?" pidio Allen.

"No es justo. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me llamas padre."

"Entonces usted…"

"Si, te permito regresar a al cuartel general con tus amigos."

"Gracias," dijo Allen antes de colapsar, toda la energia de su cuerpo se habia drenado. Afortunadamente para ella Kanda la atrapo y levanto su cuerpo del suelo.

"Llevanla al tren para que pueda tener algo de comida y agua. Y no olviden tratar sus heridas," dijo Cross volteandose.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto Lavi.

"Allen ya no me necesita màs. Así que comenzare a viajar otra vez." dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su rostro. Su pequeña habia crecido.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

**Notas**:

01.- La palabra `limb´ tambien se puede encontrar como miembro.

02.- En realidad es observado, pero como que no quedaba n_n

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Yullen: Bueno eso es todo...

Litsi: que bien Allen regresa con sus amigos n_n

Mitsi: tsk... yo me largo

Yullen: mala, pero bueno epero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto...

Yullen / Litsi / Mitsi: Ya nee~


End file.
